


Count to Twenty

by spurious



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Community: je_fqfest, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hina helps Ryo enjoy some unorthodox relaxation practices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count to Twenty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilly0](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lilly0).



> Written for je_fqfest 2012. ([original post](http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/47853.html))

It starts with Ryo asking for it, partly because Hina likes to hear him do it and partly because they've found, over time, that they'd both rather be up-front about what they want rather than wasting time trying to hint and interpret things.

"Can I have a spanking?" Ryo says, when the soccer game Hina's been watching ends. He still feels a little embarrassed asking for it so directly, especially out of the blue, but he's had kind of a rough day and he knows it'll make him feel a lot better.

"Sure," Hina agrees easily, reaching for the remote to switch off the television. "Belt, paddle, or hand?"

Ryo thinks about it for a minute. He loves the feeling of being hit barehanded, but it doesn't always get quite as hard as he'd like it, and while the paddle works well for that, tonight Ryo feels drawn to the sharp leather cracking of a belt on his skin.

"Belt, please," he says, licking his lips.

Hina's not wearing a belt, so he sends Ryo to his bedroom to pick one out. Hina's got a nice collection of belts, and Ryo runs his fingers over them as he chooses, thinking of how they'll feel, the breathtaking stinging sensation of each strike on his ass. He eventually selects a black one, the leather supple and fragrant. He's already getting hard, just the anticipation enough to make him feel a little tingly all over. When he comes back out to the living room, Hina's sitting on the couch, looking at his phone. He sets it aside when he sees Ryo standing in front of him.

"Clothes off," he says, glancing down at the obvious bulge of Ryo's dick in his pants. Ryo feels his face heat up a little, but he pulls his shirt up over his head obediently, then unbuttons his pants. He flicks his eyes up at Hina, who's watching him with a dark, focused look that makes Ryo shiver a little with anticipation. He tugs his pants and underwear off at once, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. Hina reaches out, catching Ryo's wrist and pulling him down to his lap. Ryo straddles his legs, his cock rubbing up against the soft fabric of Hina's t-shirt. Hina palms up from the small of Ryo's back and Ryo leans in, pressing his mouth to Hina's.

Hina opens his mouth into the kiss, sliding one hand up to grip the hair at the nape of Ryo's neck. Ryo licks across Hina's lower lip, gripping his shoulders and grinding against his stomach. He can feel Hina starting to get hard under him, his hips shifting up slightly. Hina's hand slides down from the small of Ryo's back to grab his ass, and Ryo groans against his mouth. His knee knocks against the belt where he set it down next to Hina, and he can feel his cock twitch with the anticipation.

"I'm ready," he says breathlessly, "please." Hina likes him to be deferential, and it's a bit hard for Ryo to curb his demanding side, but it's worth it for the way Hina reacts to the treatment, immediately manhandling Ryo into position across his lap. Ryo rests his forearms on the surface of the couch cushion, turning his head to the side so he can breathe.

"Twenty sound good?" Hina asks, scraping his fingernails lightly over the curve of Ryo's ass.

"I can probably take more," Ryo says, shivering.

"Let's see how you do with twenty," Hina says, fond amusement in his voice.

"Fine, whatever you say," Ryo grumbles.

" _Mouthy_ ," Hina says, and there it is, the first crack of the belt against Ryo's ass. It feels like a long, sudden stripe of pain over his skin, making him gasp. "How many was that?" Hina prods, letting the belt trail over the small of Ryo's back.

"One," Ryo answers, fidgeting a little so his cock is pressed harder against Hina's thigh.

"Good boy," Hina says, and it might be a bit silly, but the praise makes Ryo feel warm inside.

Hina obviously wants him to keep count, so after the next strike Ryo breathes out "two" without prompting. He loves the way Hina does this, just going hard from the beginning instead of working up to it. It makes the pain all the more intense, since Ryo doesn't have a chance to get used to it.

Three lands just at the tops of Ryo's thighs, and he squirms involuntarily at the sharp pain, turning his face in to the couch.

"Stop moving," Hina admonishes, "or I'll stop."

"Sorry." Ryo goes still, his hands clenching into fists as he anticipates the next hit.

Four and five hit almost the same spot, and that's what draws the first cry of pain from Ryo's mouth. It's somewhere between a whine and a moan, muffled into his forearm. Hina keeps the pace varied enough that it's hard for Ryo to anticipate when the next one will come, and he feels on edge, his body tense. He can already feel the endorphin rush from the pain beginning, making his head a little light, and he can't help laughing breathlessly on the sixth hit.

"Fuck," he says, "that really hurts."

Hina knows by now that's not a complaint, and he palms gently over Ryo's back with his left hand.

He hits Ryo's tailbone on seven, the pain enough to make him arch and shiver and then apologize for moving just as the eighth strike lands across his ass. Ryo bites his lip, trying to keep still, but it's hard not to squirm when he's being flooded with crossed signals of pain and pleasure. He almost forgets to count the ninth because he's too busy thinking about how _hot_ his skin feels, like it's striped with tongues of fire.

After ten Hina stops, nudging at Ryo's thighs with the belt and telling him to spread his legs more. Ryo obediently splays his legs open a little more, lifting his ass in the process. As he squirms into the right position, his cock pushes against Hina's thigh and he groans, a shiver running through his body. Hina runs his fingers over Ryo's cock, the light touch contrasting to the sharpness of the pain he's been feeling, and Ryo pants.

"Let's take a break," Hina says, his tone making Ryo's skin tingle with anticipation. He keeps his face buried in his arms because he doesn't want to know what's going to happen next, likes the edgy nervousness of being surprised. He hears rustling, the metal clinking sound of the belt buckle, and then Hina's fingernails are dragging blunt over his abused skin. Ryo cries out, the pain making him almost lose his breath.

"Spread yourself open for me," Hina instructs, and Ryo reaches back immediately. His skin feels just as hot as he thought it would be, warmed and sensitive against his palms. He arches his back, pushing his ass up, and soon there's the wet press of Hina's fingers on his hole. He prods lightly for a moment, not pushing in, just teasing; just when Ryo's thinking about asking for it, Hina pushes both fingers in at once. The stretch feels perfect, enough to make Ryo groan and bite his bottom lip. 

The rush of pleasure thrums through Ryo's body, making the pain dull in the back of his mind. He pushes back onto Hina's fingers, hissing when they rub over the right spot.

"Feels good," he moans, breath coming faster. 

"Yeah?" Hina prompts, shifting so Ryo can feel the hard heat of his cock pressed against his stomach. 

"Yeah," Ryo echoes, "so good."

"Good," Hina says. He fingers Ryo for a minute longer, until Ryo's cock is dragging rough over the wet spot of precome on Hina's pants whenever he moves.

Ryo settles back in for the rest of the spanking, resting his head on his forearms and waiting. His breaths are coming short and shaky, his skin feeling sensitive and tingly with arousal. He loves when Hina draws it out like this, letting him come down a bit from the rush of the pain before picking it up again.

It takes a second for Ryo to remember what number they're on, but he manages to breathe out "eleven" before Hina prompts him for it.

"Good job," Hina says, his free hand playing across the space between Ryo's shoulder blades before pushing fingers through his hair. He tugs a little bit and Ryo groans, his eyes sliding shut. The next few strikes blur together a little bit because they come in quick succession, Hina pulling on Ryo's hair in counterpoint to each one.

"Harder, please, harder," Ryo pants between fifteen and sixteen, and Hina obliges. The belt makes a loud, sharp cracking sound against Ryo's ass and he yelps, twitching involuntarily away from the pain.

"Hands behind your back," Hina instructs, taking hold of Ryo's wrists with his free hand. He pulls a little so Ryo's stretched back, and if he tries to struggle away it'll pull painfully at his shoulders.

Seventeen is just as hard as sixteen, the pain shooting white-hot through his nerves. When it hurts this much it's like Ryo's entire head is emptied, there's nothing but the sensation and Hina's fingers anchored around his wrists. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to breathe while he counts out the last three.

"How do you feel?" Hina asks when he's finished, his grip on Ryo's wrists loosening. He runs his fingertips over Ryo's ass, the touch featherlight but enough to make him shiver.

"Really good," Ryo says. "Thanks." He feels like he's floating, buoyed up by a cloud of endorphins.

Hina lets go of Ryo's wrists, maneuvering him so he's straddling Hina's lap again, and Ryo squirms closer, wanting more contact. He pushes his cock mindlessly against Hina's stomach, shuddering at the pleasure of it. Smiling, Hina reaches between them and takes hold of Ryo's cock, stroking firmly. Ryo thrusts his hips up into it, holding on to Hina's shoulders for leverage. He feels so worked up that it's not going to take him very long at all to come, each stroke of Hina's hand sending him closer and closer to the edge.

"Yeah, that's right, come on," Hina urges, stroking faster. Ryo lurches forward when he comes, pressing his mouth messily to Hina's. He gets come all over his own stomach, some of it on Hina's t-shirt, but that's what he gets for not getting naked earlier, Ryo thinks. Hina strokes him lightly through the aftershocks, making him shiver, until they break apart and Ryo slouches back, sated.

"Thanks," Ryo says again, eyes half-lidded.

"I can think of a better way to show your gratitude," Hina says, shifting his hips up pointedly. Ryo grins, sliding smoothly off Hina's lap and down to the floor. It hurts a little to kneel, ankles pressed against his abused skin, and the reminder of the pain makes Ryo's heart beat faster.

Hina lifts his hips, letting Ryo pull down his sweatpants, then spreads his knees so Ryo can lean in easily. He licks at Hina's cock at first, getting it slick with spit so it will slide easily into his mouth when Hina grips his hair and grumbles that he should hurry up, his voice low and rough with arousal. Ryo moans around Hina's cock when he pulls at his hair, letting Hina set the pace.

Hina always talks while Ryo sucks him off, babbling nonsense about how good it feels, how good Ryo is, and Ryo loves hearing it, finds himself getting hard again from the combination of the words, the feeling of Hina's cock hard and hot in his mouth, Hina's hand in his hair. He pulls back after a minute, panting and wiping at his mouth.

"Fuck," he breathes, staring at Hina's cock in front of him, shining wet with his spit. Hina's hand in his hair relaxes a little, carding through it and cupping the back of Ryo's head while he catches his breath. "I want—fuck me?"

He's barely through the words before Hina's sliding down off of the couch, pushing Ryo onto his hands and knees. Ryo feels ready just from Hina fingering him earlier, but he still presses his fingers inside for a minute, making Ryo groan, his head hanging down.

"I think you're gonna have a welt," Hina says, tracing his fingers over a particularly sensitive stripe of Ryo's skin. Later, Ryo will stand in front of his mirror and crane his neck to get a look at it, the reminder of the pain. He loves when he has marks; it draws out the excitement, not letting him forget about what's happened.

" _Yes,_ " Ryo hisses, pushing back onto Hina's fingers. He wants more, now, and Hina gives it to him, pushing in all the way. Ryo drops down onto his elbows, putting all his weight on his left as he reaches to jerk himself off with his right hand. Hina fucks him hard, hips slamming against Ryo's ass, and Ryo listens to the sound of skin slapping on skin, hips jerking back for more. He strokes himself quickly because he knows Hina's close, his breathing loud and uneven.

"You're so good, Ryo," he says, and Ryo groans, biting his lip. Hina responds by grabbing his ass, squeezing over the hot skin, and Ryo's body tenses up at the sudden surge of pain burning through his skin. That's enough to make Hina come, leaning over so he's pressed up against Ryo's back and mouthing at the nape of his neck. Ryo's hand speeds up, and he comes while Hina's panting against his shoulder, collapsing onto the floor from their combined weight.

They're sticky and sweaty, and the floor isn't really comfortable, but Ryo turns over, curling against Hina as they both pant. Hina's still wearing his t-shirt, and Ryo pushes his hands up under it, feeling the hot skin of Hina's stomach and chest, while Hina presses his mouth to Ryo's temple.

"Feel good?" Hina asks after a minute, reaching down to palm over Ryo's ass.

"Yeah," Ryo says, shuddering. He's starting to come down a little from the rush of endorphins, the soreness beginning to set in, but it's a satisfying sort of pain, like after a good workout.

Later, Hina will make Ryo let him put cream on the worst of the welts, reminding him that he won't want to sit down all day tomorrow if he doesn't, and Ryo will squirm and whine and insist that he can take it, but for now, neither of them is going to move for a while.


End file.
